Peace On Earth
by The ORIGINAL Corky
Summary: Donatello is having a rough Christmas after having just broken up with his girlfriend. But sometimes, Christmas time can bring about a change of heart. Part two of Turtles Christmas Miracles Series. Previously released under different penname.


**Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now**

**Author's Note: Part TWO of my Christmas series which tragically never got finished. Maybe I'll finish it someday. Anyways, also written about four years ago, absolutely nothing to do with Mikey/Gwen Trilogy. Hope you like!**

* * *

Donatello sat at his computer desk, staring blankly at the lit screen to his computer. He wasn't feeling up to being with anyone at the moment. He looked over to the side of his desk and sighed heavily as he saw the picture April had taken of him and his, now former, girlfriend Carol-Anne. Carol-Anne had moved to New York from Indiana for college and had met Donatello at a pizza parlor half way between her dorm and his lair. She wasn't at all afraid of Donatello when she first saw him. In fact, she didn't even notice he was all that different until after he had walked her back to her dorm and he questioned her about it. She never judged him or treated him differently because he was a turtle; she accepted him for who he was. The two spent a lot of time together and never once did Carol-Anne have one bad thing to say about his family or where they lived or what they did.

When She went on summer break, Donatello would be doing good if he spent even three days at home a week. His brothers knew that he loved her, and had warned her that if she ever broke his heart they'd break her. Together, Donatello and Carol-Anne would spend most summer nights in each others arms out some where away from the lights and noise of the city and count stars until the sun came up.

Summer ended though and Carol-Anne had to go back to school. Donatello knew this and knew that she was going to be busy and so tried not to let it bother him when she wouldn't call or email him. He blamed it on lack of time in a day when she wouldn't come down to the lair to visit with everyone and decided that she lost track of time on the nights she wouldn't show up for their dates.

It was a year ago that Donatello realized that it was time to end it. It broke his heart to have to say they were through, especially since he didn't know what to do with out her. He spent his Christmas that year, wandering the city trying to figure things out and what he could have said to make things work between them. He realized that he hadn't made matters any better by being so ocupied by his "toys" and gadgets and maybe it was even more his fault than hers that they were done. He wished he could tell her he was sorry that Christmas and promise to be better, but he knew he couldn't.

Christmas came and went without them that year. His brothers became worried when Donny didn't even want to work on any gadgets or microchips anymore. Leonardo tried to comfort him, but Donny would just zone out and think of it as another boring lecture about how pouting about her wasn't helping anything. Raphael attempted his own form of comfort by suggesting that Donny take a trip topside with him and go to some of the "Hot Spots" that he knew of to try and find girls, but Donny declined and locked himself into his room. The ever joking Michelangelo tried to lighten his brothers spirits by making jokes and doing things that any normal time would have everyone either in stitches or rolling their eyes, Donatello however just smiled and shook his head.

Now it was Christmas time again, and Leo, Raph, and even Mikey were determined to have their fun-loving, genius brother back with them. They began decorating the lair early that year in hopes of jolting Donny into the Christmas spirit. He didn't seem to notice though that Christmas lights had managed to find their way into his room. He didn't smell the aroma of cookies being baked by Mikey sooner than when he usually starts to bake them. He just sat in his room, wishing he could still be with Carol-Anne.

Later that Christmas Eve night, Donatello drew out his coat and hat and left the lair to get some air. He wandered through the sleeping streets of New York and into Central Park as it began to snow. He didn't care that he was leaving footprints behind for someone to see. If someone were dumb enough to follow him, they'd be without a doubt lost once he entered the sewer again. He went past all the places that they use to go and sighed heavily as he saw things in store windows that reminded him of her.

When he returned to the lair that night, everyone was already safe and sound in their beds. Donny couldn't help but smile as he saw the plate of cookies and glass of milk next to the tree. A little card was set next to it saying, "To Santa, From Mikey". Knowing that "Santa" wouldn't mind if he had a cookie, Donatello picked one up and went to sit on the couch to watch some TV. He turned it on but was some how much more interested in the lighted tree beside him.

Donatello sat there, staring into the tree lights, becoming totally lost in thoughts of Carol-Anne and what she was doing that night. He felt warm tears burn in his eyes as he fought to keep them back. The door to the lair opened silently but Donny didn't notice. A cold and shivering person stepped into the living room area and watched Donatello cry softly to himself while staring at the tree.

She had walked all the way from Brooklyn to Manhattan that night for reasons she couldn't explain. She had found herself walking the same paths she and Donatello would walk. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself in the sewer tunnels heading towards the lair in search of him. It had been a year since they broke up but no matter what she did, she couldn't get him off her mind. She knew it was a long shot to see if he would take her back, but she just had to try.

Stepping up to the couch quietly, Carol-Anne placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder. Thinking he was alone, Donny jumped and spun his head around in surprise. Neither one said a word. There was nothing that could be said. She saw the tears in his eyes and he saw the sadness and longing in hers. There was nothing to say about how dumb and lost they had been. Donatello stood up quickly and without a second thought, embraced her in a long, hard hug with a kiss to match.

She felt herself melting all over again. They knew that they had been dumb to break up and that if they really tried that they could start over and make it work this time. Donatello pulled back from her slowly and brushed a lock of hair from her face before smiling. A silent watcher looked from behind the safety of his bedroom door and smiled knowingly to himself. Mikey knew that if given the chance, Carol-Anne would come back. He was glad to see that he was right. Chuckling to himself, he softly whispered his Christmas blessings to both before returning to bed.

Donatello kissed her once more before doing something he never thought he'd have the nerves to do. Bending down quickly, he looked up at her longingly and gulped. Before he could even get a word out, Carol-Anne was in tears and nodding. She knew what he was going to ask even before he asked it and she wasn't going to be dumb enough to let the chance pass her by. She had spent 19 of her Christmases without him, but she was determined that she was not going to miss anymore. They'd spend the rest of their Christmases together forever, and no matter what anyone said, they knew in their hearts that it was right for them to be together.

Peace On Earth--Rockapella

_The Christmas air is biting_

_But deep inside I'm colder_

_Thinking of summer nights_

_I wish I could hold her_

_(got to get it through my head)_

_and all around me fighting _

_what it takes to love her_

_one of these Christmas nights_

_we could start it over;_

_Tell her _

_Peace on Earth_

_Should start with me_

_Christmas love will let it be_

_Give it more and we will stay_

_Giving us another day_

_Peace on Earth_

_Never saw it coming_

_Love was getting older_

_Winters cityside;_

_And where am I without her_

_(Christmas cold is gonna blow here)_

_Now Christmastime is coming_

_Maybe if I told her_

_One of these Christmas nights_

_We would start it over_

_Chorus_

_I guess it took this time of year_

_To make me realize how much I need it here_

_When I know she'll take my hand_

_And understand how it should be_

_I am feeling now_

_It starts her and me_

_Beside the Christmas tree_

_Chorus_

_Peace on Earth…_


End file.
